Sburb High
by ShadowlightRaven
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are an average teenager. The start of your sophmore year seemed like it would be as boring as your freshman one... or, that's what you thought. Things at Sburb High might finally get exciting, or even a little dangerous. Rated T, for the utterly lood language of the characters, and for possible violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 --Be Karkat

Highschool is hard enough without feeling incedibly inferior to everyone who walked the god-forsaken halls of Sburb High. Just the name of the school was fucking terrible. Sburb Highschool? What the fuck? Then again, if anything the students were even stranger. There was not one category of freaks missed in this place. It was like something out of a dumb-ass fucking webcomic. All the way from the top of the latter cool kid to the bottom rung that was me, everyone was accounted for.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are sort of... short. Short of alot of shit really. Short of confidence, short tempered, and just kinda short in general. Not that you consider yourself short, because... well... Nepeta is still shorter right? You do on the other hand consider youself sort of pathetic. Not that anyone else would really notice, besides maybe Kanaya, but it's not like she's ever mentioned it before. Then again, Kanaya notices alot of things, and keeps them to herself. It's one of the many things you like about her. She's almost like a mother to you, considering you don't really have one. Plus your dad isn't all that great either, but you still love him.

As you walk down the lonely halls of Sburb High, you can't help but notice the looming presence of clown-faced freak behind you. "Best friend. Best friendddddd!" He said in his wimsical voice, poking your shoulder. You turn around to come face to face, er, face to chest, with your suposed "best friend" Gamzee Makara. "What the fuck do you want? Stop poking me." You say, batting his hand away. You swear, this guy is always high or something. He smiles stupidly and puts his arm around you, letting out a relaxed sigh. "I just wanted to all up and see what you were motherfuckin' up to, brother. How are you on this motherfuckin' miraculous morning?" He asked in a very relaxed and sort of smooth voice. You ignore the fact that his arm is around you and keep walking. "Fan-fucking-tastic. Just the same as every fucking morning."

Gamzee sighs again, hugging you a bit too close for comfort. "That motherfuckin' bitch-tits, best friend. You should all up and be enjoying every motherfuckin' miraculous day of your life." There it is again. Everything is miraculous with him. Everything. You don't understand why he seems to be convinced everything in existance is a miracle, but you try not understand too much about Gamzee anyways. He already wears clown make-up to school every day. What's one more cracktastic trait added to this guy?

As you come up on the next hall, Gamzee lets off your shoulder and sighs. "Aw shit, brother. I have to all up and go this other way! I'll cactch you motherfuckin' later, best friend." He says with a smile and turns down the hall. It's the same thing almost every morning, but it's not like Gamzee would ever remember that. You always seem to run into your supposed friends every now and then in the halls, and walk with them to class, or at least a partial of the way. Right about now is when you see Tavros struggling to make his way through the halls. "Uh, excuse me... Sorry, I, uh, don't mean to be in your way, I, uh, just need to go there." He stutters and keeps appologiesing. And this is about the point when his abusive "girlfriend" shows up and laughs at him for being pathetic, and for the fact that he has to use a wheelchair. Man, would you love to tell Vriska off. It's not like you never have, it's just never done any good yet.

As you make your way down the hall, a foot pops out of nowhere and trips you. "Fuck!" You exclaim and fall face first to the ground. As you pick yourself up off the floor, along with your books, you hear HIS voice. The most annoying and faggot-esqe voice in existance. "Oops, sorry Kar, I didn't see you there. You might wwanna wwatch wwhere you're wwalkin." Thankfully, your other friend shows up and tells him off. "Hey, asshole, fuck off!" Sollux yells at Eridan, in his lisp, and then proceeds to flip him off. You gather your books quickly and stand up, not even turning back to Eridan. "Whatever, c'mon Sollux. I'm really not in the fucking mood to be late to class." Sollux turns from Eridan and back to you. "KK, you can't just let him get away with it." He insists, but you tug on his arm and pull him on. "No, Sollux, just ignore him. He's just hitting on me, and besides, we're clogging up the halls." Sollux turns back to Eridan and douple flips him off for good measure, getting a sneer in return.

As you walk down the hall to your next class Sollux is strangely quiet. He usually goes on and on about some new code he figured out, or talks about Feferi, or something! You nudge him and fiddle with his red and blue glasses, just to annoy him. "Hey, Sollux... you okay?" You ask, gripping back onto your backpack when he flicks your hand away. "I'm fine, KK. It's just weird to think about... Eridan hitting on you and shit. What an asshole." He says, and blows a strand of hair out of his face. You roll your eyes and adjust your bag. "It's just Eridan. He's so fucking desperate for some fucking friends. Even more so for someone to like him for who he fucking is, rather than his status. I mean, he's a snobby rich kid with a powerful dad, people fucking suck up to him just to save their own parents' fucking jobs. He'll hit on anything that breathes."

Sollux shrugs and turns into their next class, Biology, and tosses his stuff down next to his seat. "He's never hit on me before... I don't think." You can't help but notice some sort of dissapointment in Sollux's voice. "Well, he kinda fucking hates you. You did kinda stole his fucking girlfriend away, but why does it matter whether he fucking flirts with you or not?" You ask in curiosity, but Sollux just ignores you and sits down in his seat. "It doesn't, I was just commenting." He says defensively, opening his binder to take out yesterday's assignment. Right... You think to yourself but decide not to pester him anymore about the matter.

It's the middle of taking notes by now, and you can't help but get the feeling that someone is watching you. You glance around the classroom, but no one is looking at you. That is when you notice Nepeta glance up from her notes to look at you, but when your eyes meet she quickly turns away and her face turns red. Nepeta Leijon, one of the strangest girls you know. She's into anime, and other fandoms, sort of like Sollux, but there's been a rumor going around that she actually pairs up people at the school together. Apparently, once when she had left to go to the bathroom, Feferi looked into her binder and found a list. Then again, it was only rumor. You don't pay any attention to gossip, mostly considering there's been plenty of gossip about yourself, and it's much easier to ignore if you decide not to listen to it. Although, some things just slip.

After class Sollux leaves in the opposite direction and leaves you to brave the halls alone. That is untill Nepeta comes up next to you. "Hey, Karkat..." She says with less confidence than how she normally talks. You smile down at her, which felt so nice for a change, and hoist your bag up higher onto your shoulder. "Hey, Nepeta." You say and look forward again, breaking the eye contact that gave you an uneasy feeling. She opens her mouth to say something but before the poor girls can breath a word, someone tackles Karkat into hug. "Karkat!" Exclaims that annoying voice you can only relate back to John Egbert.

Oh my goodness, John is hugging onto you. Calm down, Karkat, calm down. You forget about Nepeta completely and your focus goes to John. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" You ask in an irritaded manner, but didn't really mind it all that much. In all honesty, you've sort of got a mini crush on John. Not that you would ever admit it aloud. The only other person who knows is Kanaya, but why wouldn't she know? John grins and lets you go, but still walks considerably close to you. "Just trying to keep you on your toes for gym! We are playing dodgeball you know."

That's about when your heart sinks. Dodgeball. Knowing your dumb luck, you'll most certainly be put on the team opposing Equius, the strongest kid in school. If you were in a team against Equius Zahhak, surely you would be pegged in the face, and he threw like the hulk. You swear, the guy is doing steroids or something, but he is on the football team, and no way a man like Coach Leer would let any of his star athletes get away with something like that. That, and Coach Summons would've talked him out of it. You begin to wonder just how long Equius works out.

Your train of thought was of course broken when John ruffled your hair and gave you a thumbs up. "Hey, c'mon bro, don't look so down! We're bound to be on the same team!" He said with a smile, and you sort of smile back, fixing your hair. Dave nudged John and smirked. "Dude, that won't make him feel any better." Dave said, only to recieve a punch in the arm from John. "Shut up, Dave."

As you ignore the other two, you can actually see a glimmer of hope. There are three people in our gym class Equius would never dream of slugging with a dodge ball. Kanaya, Aradia, and Nepeta. It would be a miracle to be placed on a team with all three of them, but just one of them was enough. You could just hide behind one of them or stand near them at all times. You pray to Jesus that it's Kanaya, because Aradia is a bit strange, and would know something was up, and Nepeta... well, she's Nepeta. As you make your way down the hall, John keeps going on and on about Nicholas Cage, though you're not quite sure how you got on that particular subject. It gives you enough of a reason to pretend like you give a fuck about it, and still get even closer to John. That is untill you feel like Dave is staring you down. You can't actually see past Dave's shades, but it just feels like he is.


	2. Chapter 2-- Good Luck Karkat

Paste your document

"Fiddlesticks!" Equius exclaimed, echoing throughout the locker room. You turn back to see that "the hulk" has accidentally "smashed" his locker. Dirk is the first to respond, going calmly up to Equius and leaning against the lockers. "How did you accomplish that, bro?" He asks, picking up the bent piece of metal. Equius runs a hand through dreadlocks and takes off his shades, looking down at the bent locker door. "It was an accident... I must admit, I did slam it shut, but..." He sighs and takes it from Dirk. "I'll inform Coach Leer."

As Equius makes his way out of the locker room, you can't help but feel your heart drop. If he could do that to a slab of metal, imagine what he could do to your skull. That is when Rufioh, Tavros's older brother, comes up to his locker, right next to yours. "Whoa, that gangster has got some serious strength." He comments, and then turns to you, as if he expects you to respond. You pull out your gym shoes and replace your normal clothes and shoes in the locker. "Yeah, no kidding." You say as you close your locker and take a seat to put on your sneakers. Rufioh takes off his shirt, and under shirt, and toss them into his locker, retrieving his gym clothes. "Man, dodgeball is going to be rough..." He says, replacing his shirt, which surprisingly doesn't even mess up his perfect mohawks. You glance up at him, and raise an eyebrow in response. What did someone like him have to worry about? He's muscular enough as it is.

You have always been a bit jealous of Rufioh. He's great looking, has a bunch of confidence, and is over all a nice guy. You're still not quite sure how someone like him would end up with a guy like Horrus. Horrus is Equius's older brother, and he's really... odd. He smiles all the time, he's insanely polite, and he's an even more of a computer freak than Sollux. The dude might as well just teach the computer apps class. He could build a super computer on his own any day. You finally get all suited up and sigh, leaning back on your palms. "I'm so not looking forward to this." You say, stretching your shoulders. Rufioh sits down next to you so he can put on his own gym shoes. "No worries, Vantas! We can do this." Rufioh says to you with a smile and claps you on the shoulder. He leaves, waving at a few of the other guys, and as you watch him go, you can't help but think that if you got put on a team with Rufioh, you might actually survive, or even win.

Once you have all lined up for the choosing of teams, as well as team leaders, Coach Summons and Coach Leer stand in front of you, each holding a dodgeball. Coach Summons speaks up first. "Alright, first, we'll pick the team leaders, which will then choose out their teams. Vantas, you're up first." You blink, and glance around. Did he say that correctly? You've been chosen to be the team leader? In your moment of astonishment, Meenah, Feferi's older sister, pushes you forward. "Well go on Karkat, go up there." She hisses at you. You make your way up next to Coach Summons and suddenly, everything is going your way. That is untill Coach Leer comes up and announces the other team leader. "Dirk, you'll be team leader number two. You will start with picking teams." Fuck. There is no way Dirk will NOT pick Equius.

And of course, the teams come out a bit unfair. On your side there is Meenah, Nepeta, Aradia, Latula, Kurloz, Vriska, and Rufioh. Up against your team is Dirk, Equius, Jake, John, Dave, Kanaya, Gamzee, and Damara. All this sibling versus sibling action should proove interesting, which I believe is what the Coaches were going for. You all lined up against opposite walls and waited for the cue. Equius cracked his knuckles, and prepared himself to sprint forward, while you are not even going to try and get a ball, it's just a trap. Luckily, Rufioh is on top of things, as well as Aradia. They look dead ahead at the balls, and don't even flinch when the Coaches blow their whistles.

And the both sides took off, Rufioh and Aradia racing ahead, along with Nepeta who was suddenly ahead of them, and Meenah getting into a defensive position. When you looked to see who had been successful in retrieving any of the balls, you notice Nepeta has already got two, which left six for the others to fight over. Rufioh has soon scooped up a ball, rather gracefully, as if he were flying. Although on his way back, Dirk had already slung a ball in his dirrection. Rufioh swerved out of the way, and them made his way back to our own side. Aradia manages to snatch up another one, and get away unscathed. Equius has two, while Damara and Jake have the others. Vriska has already picked up the ball that Dirk had thrown, and you could already tell who she was aiming for. Kanaya had apparently caught on to her little game, and was ready for it. Or, at least she was, untill Nepeta had sneakily pegged her in the leg.

"Oops." Nepeta giggled when Kanaya looked at her angrily, but that look of anger was replaced by an amused smile. Oh, but then, Vriska had thrown her ball anyway, and it pegged Kanaya in the side of the head. You glare back at Vriska. "Hey, save it for someone who isn't already out!" You growl at her, but she was far to busy giggling. "That wasn't very nice, Vriskers!" Nepeta exclaims next to you, raising a ball to throw at her. You suppose that was distraction enough from the rest of the game that it really surprised you when a ball came out of nowhere and pegged Vriska right in the stomach. She doubled over and clutched her stomach, looking like she was going to puke. That was when you notice a bit of a smile on Gamzee's face. "Good one, Equius." He says in his whimsical voice. You turn back to Equius, who doesn't show much emotion behind his shades. "Thank you, Gamzee." He says simply, but focusses back on the game.

As the game drags on, Jake has managed to strike out Latula, while Equius pegged Kurloz and Meenah. On the bright side, Rufioh got out John and Gamzee. You stick close to Nepeta, when she hands you a ball. "Cover me Karkat, I'm going after Jake!" She exclaims. You awkwardly hold the ball, as if it might go anywhere if you threw it. The way you were holding it, it would most likely just fall to the ground once you swung your arm up. While you're watching the other team, you hear the unmistakable sound of someone being hit by a rubber ball. Aradia shrieks and falls down, slamming hard onto the floor. Dirk fist pumps into the air and smiles brightly. "Yes!" He exlcaims, only to get a disaproving look from Equius. Equius hesitates, watching as Aradia picks herself up, and you suddenly see an opening. This was your chance to take out the best player on the other team. You raise your arm and aim, then throw it as hard as you can.

It seemed like a pretty good shot, there was only one thing you didn't take acount of. Nepeta Leijon. Your throw did actually have a lot of power, your aim was just off. It was SO off. Instead of hitting Equius in the chest, your ball slams into the back of Nepeta's head. She falls face flat onto the gym floor, and your heart drops. "Nepeta, are you-?" But your question is cut off by the furious yell of a certain sweaty stong guy. "VANTAS!" He yelled, and didn't even hesitate to send a ball flying in your dirrection. It pegs you right in your face, and you fall down, flat on your back. You vision blurrs and you grimace in pain. "Whoa, time-out, ya'll!" You hear Rufioh yell, and the deafening sound of the coachs' whistles.

That was all you remember, when you wake up to find yourself in the nurse's office, laying on that little cot that is set up in the corner. Your head is throbbing and you can feel dried blood around your nostrals. Your vision returns to you and you're met with the face of Kanaya Maryam. She looks down at you with a worried face and brightens up when you open your eyes. "Karkat! I'm so very glad you're alright. Are you feeling okay?" She asks and digs through her purse. She pulls out some wet-wipes. handing you one to clean the blood off your face. When you glance down your shirt is covered in it, and you groan. "No, I'm fucking okay!" You growl, wiping the blood from your nose and mouth and chin. Kanaya frowns, and pulls out her compact and hands it to you, so you can get all of the blood off. "I'm sorry Karkat. Equius explained the entire thing, and he feels terrible. Nepeta is okay. She got a nosebleed aswell." She explains, patting your head comfortingly. You ignore her and continue to wipe the blood off. "Yeah, I'm so fucking sure. It was only an accident, he didn't have to peg me..." You grumble, as Kanaya starts to clean your face off for you, and you sort of pull away, but allow her to anyways.

"I'm sure you didn't. Nepeta was so worried too..." She tisks and pulls away, then began messing with your hair. "Kanaya..." You sigh and pull away, but she continues to try and fix your hair. "Kanaya, stop. Just stop." You groan and grab her hands. Kanaya has always been fashionable, and she really hates it when your hair is messy, but you just weren't in the mood. She smiles at you and tilts your head. "Oh, poor darling. Your face is all bruised..." She fusses, but stops when you giver her an annoyed look. "Maybe you should go home and rest..."

Kanaya was interupted when the door slammed open and in strode Terezi Pyrope. If you had a crush on John, then you were head over heals for Terezi. She was blind and used a cane, but she still walked as if she could see. Never missing a high-five from Latula, her older sister, and never tripping when Vriska stuck her foot out in the halls. "Hey, Karkles. I heard you got a major nose bleed in gym today. Sollux told me Coach Summons had to carry you out here." She said and felt around with her cane. Kanaya quickly pulled up a chair for her and she sat down, facing you. "You okay?" She asks, staring blankly through her red shades.

You cross your arms and sigh again. "I'm fine, Terezi, just a bit of a headache. Equius socked me in the face with a fucking dodgeball." You explain, rubbing the back of your head. Terezi cracked a huge grin and laughed. "Really? Wow, you're pretty tough! Everyone says Zahhak is the strongest guy in school." She says and leans forward. Suddenly, she turns toward Kanaya. "Oh yeah, Rose was looking for you. Something about the drama department needing another costume or something." Kanaya packs her wipes and compact back into her purse and turns back to you. "Feel better soon." She says and gets up. "Good-bye Terezi." She says as she closes the door behind her.

Once the door closes, Terezi scoots closer to your cot and suddenly looks serious. "Karkles, I think something is wrong with Sollux."


End file.
